Concert Just For One
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Is that him singing?" the girls giggled hearing the man sitting by the side with his guitar. This is the showbiz AU no one asked for but I wrote it in a whim around 3 AM.


Title: Concert Just For One

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"We got a new guy?" excitedly asked by the wavy blonde haired lady to her friends.

"I heard he's from Sistina!" replied by the brunnette with glasses.

"He is, and he is a former action star in his country before he decided he wanted to pursue the one thing he wanted to do the most." Smiled by another blonde in a black dress being accompanied by her husband who gave a chuckle.

"Wait, I think I heard of this guy… he's the Patriot guy, am I correct Lady Marine?" asked by another cute blonde who's hair is put up in a nice bun.

"Correct, Theo being a Hero to his countrymen not because he plays a lot of patriotic movies and police ones but instead he uses his riches to help charities and his people to rise back after what happened there, I'm surprised he loved singing above all else." Chuckled by Marrine's husband, "He's a good friend of mine and he's a great singer to be honest, I never would've known he got in him, he's always that danger guy." He added.

"I know right, by the way, who is picking him up from the airport?" Marrine asked.

"As I heard sir Villar and Lady Margaret did." Replied by the wavy blonde.

On cue, "Theo's here!" called by a guy with long hair together with a red haired lady, behind them is a guy in dark green hair sporting; a dark green high neck leather jacket over his white v-neck shirt, he has that brown warm eyes and soft smile.

"Glad you made it safe!" said by Marrine.

"Everyone meet Theo Cornaro, Theo, meet, Miss Laura~" introducing the wavy blonde lady who he just gave a respectful nod and smile, "Miss Colleen" the brunnette with glasses, he gave the same gesture, "Miss Helga" the quiet short raven haired lady who smiled as well, "And Miss Siluca." with that introduced he gave a bigger smile and took her hand kissing the back of it causing the blonde lady with hair put up to a bun to blush.

"Hi." He just greeted forgetting his words and his two male friends just laughed it off, Siluca continued to blush.

"Use your words, Theo…" teased Villar.

"I- uh... uhm… you're pretty." With that said the girls rolled their eyes knowing Siluca is the only one he see right now.

Siluca un-amused, "Thank you for the compliment, but I don't take it from strangers." She replied and Villar with his friend Alexis gave a pained sound, Siluca walked out the room politely excusing herself to her bosses and poor Theo looked torn.

A week later walking by the halls of the Empire Entertainment Agency, "Is that him singing?" the girls giggled hearing the man sitting by the side with his guitar, Siluca saw him until she snapped out of it and decided to leave before he sees her but it was too late.

Pardon the way that I stare

There's nothing else to compare

The sight of you leaves me weak

There are no words left to speak

But if you feel like I feel

Please let me know that is real

You're just too good to be true

I can't take my eyes off you

She blushed at the lyrics and turned her head leaving him, poor Theo just stared at her leave, he stopped singing and sighed looking sad.

"That was a little mean?" whispered Colleen to her and she pouted.

"He just wants to get under my skirt…" Siluca rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Buddy, what's with the long face?" asked by Alexis.

"Well, I get the hit she hates me…" he honestly replied and sipped his mixed drink.

"I swear she doesn't, she's just cautious, I mean she's a child prodigy." Alexis shrugged – people come and greets the Alexis as he throw a latte welcoming party for his friend.

All heads turned by the pool side when a certain familiar ladies screamed, it was Marrine and the girls being picked on by a drunk businessmen, Alexis went up to try and talk to the other man, poor Alexis got punched, Theo wasn't having it from the drunk men and so did Villar, without warning Theo grabbed the bearded man by the neck and chocked slams him to the pool which socked everyone, Villar punched another straight to the pool and Alexis Spartan kicked the guy who tried to pull his wife – straight to the pool as well.

"Not to lay a hand on my wife!" Alexis angrily said, it was the first his wife saw him mad, Theo however remained quiet and just took off his biker jacket with a Patriot logo on it and let Siluca have it since he noticed she was cold.

"You can keep it." He told and left, everyone around were silent and Villar gave his own coat to his wife and so did Alexis and pulled them in the kitchen where no one is present.

Theo went to the parking space by his modified hummer, "Listen poor guy is torn since Siluca had been avoiding and showing her dislike to him." Said Alexis feeling bad for him, "He needs help." He added.

"Why don't we help?" smiled by the two ladies.

"That could do the magic~" hummed by Villar and kissed his wife.

"You know, that stunt earlier was also magic." winked by his wife Margaret.

"Do I get a reward?" replied Villar.

"Guys, Theo remember?" Marrine snapped them, "Let's just help him with basics, Siluca has her preferences and we might coach Theo with the information."

The morning later Siluca was a bit shaken up that evening but still went to work for her modeling, her manager called out to her for her turn to be prepared, "Thanks, Irvin" smiled Siluca and went to her make up artist, however she blinked repeatedly seeing who she shares the room with.

Dressed in a nice crispy ironed white dress shirt, two buttons left open, matching his gray trousers and brown lace up oxford shoes; dress shirt hugging his upper body nicely as his chest pumps up like his usual muscular state and sleeves folded up to his elbow.

She secretly eyed him but he never turned to her, when he did he gave a soft and sad smile at her and went to his own photo shoot. She never got the chance to thank him for the jacket and what he did for her, and seeing him pose and smile for the camera she noticed his sad feelings.

After she finished her turn for the promotional photo shoot for her movie poster, she looked around and missed to thank Theo since he left after.

"What was that all about?" asked Irvin.

"Nothing, I was just going to thank him for the jacket and return it." She replied awkwardly, until she bumped in to him again by the lobby of her agency building, wearing a fine suit, his dress shirt and trousers and fancy shoes added from earlier with a dark green waist coat.

He saw her and smiled waving, she was about to approach when a girl with brunnette hair hugged Theo, he gave a smile to her and patted her head.

"I see that the green eyed monster visited you?" teased by the red haired actress with her dear husband.

"Excuse me?" she looked at Margaret, "What do you mean Lady Margaret?" she cleared.

"Please, Theo has that effect on everyone, he's kind and gentleman, he might look like a thug with his old get up but he's a refined man born and raised in Sistina, we're not surprised if he's going to be dating soon enough in his new passion." With that said Siluca looked a little upset and Margaret left with Villar.

* * *

It has been weeks since she last saw Theo and now she felt that she is being avoided, she sat at the corner of the studio when her pink haired co-star sat beside her with excited look holding her phone, "What's the excitement, Priscilla?" asked Siluca with a giggle.

"Oh! Theo just released his new single and oh my gosh we're hinting about the girl that inspires him~" she giggled and showed her phone which played his music video.

"Center of attention" she bit her lip remembering the brunnette that day who hugged Theo.

Until, "This is for Miss Siluca Meletes?" one of the staff brought in a huge bouquet of flowers in different colors with a card written ' _Center of my attention_ ' she blushed when it all came in to her, biting her lips harder.

"Oh my goooosh!" squealed by Priscilla reading the note noticing the title of the song, "It is you?!" she bounced and poor Siluca blushed but happy that Theo didn't give up on her.

After blurting that out the staff and her co-actors gave her a silly teasing smile.

Later that evening, she attended a casual dinner party by the Deux couple, and it was no surprise that Theo was there, remembering Theo used to have a bulky hummer now he has that black fancy two seater sports car.

"Oh… nice to see you again, hope you received the flowers." He smiled and she nodded.

"By the way, thank you for saving me from Mr. Misto." She blushed, "And lending me your jacket…"

"It's fine." He smiled, "Besides I'd do anything to keep you safe." She grew redder.

While having dinner with two other couples they remained quiet while being teased, "You know, you should take her out to a nice dinner, Theo." Marrine cut in and Theo looked back at her.

"I wanted to… but… well… I think she might not like the idea of it." He replied.

"I'm fine with it…" with that said, Alexis almost snorted.

"We're you being nice to her and she's not hostile anymore?" teased Villar to Theo in a whisper.

"Don't know." He shrugged, "In all truth I just came back." Villar chuckled at his friend's reply.

The day later the girls are out for shopping when a white luxury Mercedes Benz sports car pulled over in front of them and Theo in his fine suit went out and smiled at them in greetings, Laura giggled, "And what brought you here, fine sir?"

"Here to pick up this nice lady for a lunch date." With that said they squealed and poor Siluca blushed hard.

"And I though he was just trying to be in your-" Siluca blocked her friend's mouth and Colleen laughed at them.

"Let's just go!" she demanded to Theo and went in to the open passenger's door, that Theo opened for her, Theo chuckled and went in to his driver seat and drove off to some nice restaurant, it was a fancy Sistinian restaurant and immediately they were accommodated.

It was a fine restaurant that fits their attire, Theo in his slim fit three piece suit matching this slim tie, "I just noticed but what's with the major make over?" she grinned.

"About this…" he have a nervous laugh, "Listen… I adjusted…" he told, "To be honest this is uncomfortable, but for you to know that I really like you."

"What who gave you this idea?" she looked shocked at the man.

"The girls… you know Marrine and Margaret, they said you like fine men and respectable looking, not thugs." He replied looking down.

"What?" she continued, "Wait… so you mean to tell me you dressed to impress me and tried to change your ways?"

"Yes…"

"Listen, Theo… I… I kind of liked what you were, I know I was mean back then when I thought you just wanted to make me your bed trophy."

"What! NO!" he looked at her baffled, "I honesty like you, I never felt this way… I saw your eyes the first time and it made me like this!" he confessed, "Listen, I really like you and I had never felt like this to anyone." She felt bad she was mean to him.

"I see… then you get one chance." with that said.

"You'll never regret it." He took her hand and kissed it, "So I can wear a shirt again?" he asked.

"Silly, of course." She giggled.

One date turned to many dates, she was opening up to him while she discovers his never ending surprises to her, especially his cooking which he became addicted to, their dinner date out the fancy restaurants turned to his home cooked meals and to hers as well, she liked Theo not because he loved her cat but his funny and sweet personality.

"We're going out the club tonight." She sighed, "Laura insisted since her godmother Lady Eudokia invited us to her grand opening."

He sighed, "Remember the jacket I gave you?" he asked and she replied.

"Yes."

"Wear it, or rather bring it, hopefully some of my guys would be there, they'll keep you safe if you ask for help, if they see the jacket they'll know it's mine and tell them that I gave it to you, they know what to do." She wondered why but she did it anyways.

They weren't even half an hour in the club, some males started to bother her group when a blonde man with huge body together with a bald one with a bigger build wearing the same jacket came to ask, "Are they bothering you miss?"

And she nodded, "Did, boss give you that jacket?" with that asked she nodded again.

"Looks like boss found his queen, glad he didn't leave her un protected." Chuckled by a ginger guy behind the two males who threw the guys that was bothering them, she then learned that Theo's patriot jacket is the symbol of his biker club he's in, and the guys Lassic, Grassik, Lucas and Moreno who's friends with her suitor, they were nice giving them company and safety.

"What else can't your honey bear do?" teased Colleen.

"Let's see, he can't tie his bow tie when he needs to." With that said they laughed.

* * *

Siluca as her popularity grew, she is bound to attend celebrity talk shows and currently she is attending one and she is the main guest, however, "We have to take a little break for our musical guest!" with that said by the host, the curtain at the side rolled and revealed Theo who's wearing his usual v-neck shirt and biker jacket, Siluca gasped when he sang his new composition, " _I need you_ " which made his fans jealous of Siluca after seeing their photos online and the same time from the gossip magazines.

With his guitar on hand he kneeled at her front coughing the studio to blow up from shrieking and yelling, until he brought out a single flower, "I know this is late to ask but, will you be my girl?" with that asked she pulled his face squeezing his face between her palms and nodded, the room got louder when he finally kissed her.

The rising actress and the actor turned singer created an entertainment commotion since both are total opposites yet became together.

From dinner dates to moving in after months of dating after the media died down and having to turn their attention to the Empire Agency's president Alexis to his new announcement, Siluca landed a lead role for her drama and to her surprise she is paired with her singer song writer boyfriend, who would play as her husband, his thug like attitude when it comes though guy roles, with his leather jacket and brawling skills, Siluca wasn't surprised he can pull off on guns and swords since he used to be an action star.

"Whoah… that kissing scene looks mighty sizzling, Siluca, I never had thought you had it in you~" teased Helga and poor Siluca blushed hiding her embarrassment.

"I doubt it's even more hotter when they're alone~" added by Laura and Colleen wheezed, Siluca hid her face and ignored them.

"Oh my goooosh! It's true!" pointed by Colleen.

* * *

As promised Theo continued to court her even though they are dating, he would serenade her in their shared bed room, and would play either his guitar or ukulele.

However it wasn't even a year while they are dating when he proposed since he is fixated to her, Siluca cried in happiness saying a repeated yes to him, and now it brings them to the present time where they are in their pre-wedding photo shoot, they are in Sistina and Siluca had met his family, his legendary grandfather who brought the action movies to be popular and his father who he takes up on, he inherited the musical talent with.

Photos of them went viral, but everyone's favorite is their ' _Perfect Ride_ ' reference, it was Siluca's debut movie where she recreated her promotional front where she sits on Theo's motor bike with her bridal gown, Theo in his three piece suit, but instead he was wearing his leather jacket as coat, and instead a bow tie he was wearing an ascot tie; foreheads touching while both smiling, while she sat in his bike side was he trapped her between his arms leaning.

It was the best picture as they were in the middle of the road with the background of grassy field by the bay side.

With the interview Theo revealed he had loved her after they started getting to know each other, he wanted to protect and have the feisty actress forever and keep her close, while Siluca admitted she started to like him when they had their first date and when he started to love him when he became that annoying boyfriend.

"Any plans tomorrow, Missus Cornaro?" he teased.

"Not much, Mr. Cornaro… what do you have in mind?" she giggled.

"Would you like a concert for one in bed and a special treatment after?"

"I'd love that."

"Alright then, we got our plans set~" he hummed and kissed her passionately pulling her to his lap, she wrapped her palms around his neck while he held her steady by the waist, tongues played with each other with moans and groans to accompany it.

~END~


End file.
